User blog:LordNoodleXIV/Ship of Fools Story Contest 2018!!!!!!
Alright ladies and gentlemen it is time for the 2017 - 2018 Short Story Contest. This year it is being run by me, which means we are all doomed. Just kidding, but in all seriousness lets get to writing. This contest is a way for all of us to show off our skills as writers, share stories, and congregate in a active project. That being said lets all do our best and place forward our best works. Before we get started on the sign up let me tell you what you can win. Like every year we have a Powerful Devil Fruit on the prize table. This year it is none other than Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Fafnir a powerful dragon devil fruit that breathes poison instead of flames. Now, to the *cough* not copied and pasted *cough* *cough oh bump it! Yeah I copied and pasted the rules. It is the internet. Why retype what already been typed. * All authors must be serious about writing a story before entering * If you are not sure if you have time or willpower to write the story, do not enter. Sudden emergencies and real life situations that prevent it are, of course, valid reasons. *All authors must submit an original story that is specifically written for this contest. *The stories will be written with at least three chosen themes from the contest's rules *They must adhere to the rules already set by this site *All characters that the writer has permission to use can be in your story. No canon from other sources unless given official consent to do so. *The story must be between 5,000 to 20,000 words long, with minor exceptions as needed (it acutally doesn't matter much...). You are allowed to submit a story in two parts if needed, and they can be judged on just one of the parts. *No purely BATTLE themed stories, these stories need an actual storyline and/or plot. Though fighting in a story is very much allowed. *The characters are not required to be pre-made. If you wish to create a character after the story is done, this is fine. *If there are ANY questions about the story's creation, please ask me at any point. My talk page is always open or you can comment on this blog. ... But you're not going to do it that easily! We want to keep things fresh and have some interesting ideas in your writing, so choose at least three themes to have in your story (no limit). They don't need to be the main themes or core of your writing, but they do need to show up sometime in the story. The Contest Will Start on Today and end Feb 18 2018 This Years Themes are *Corrupted by Power *What humanity means *Me and my best friend *Blood thicker than water *Overcoming the odds. *Taking a Stand for what is right *Freedom over Safety *Dirty but Pure *Rising Above Your Station *Betrayal of those who trust *Alone *The Lust for Power *Faith in that you can not see *Loss of Innocence *Strength is more than Physical *Parent and Child *Peace in the mist of War *Duty vs Honor *Doing what you love no matter the cost *Searching for Love *Potential to Destroy The World Last years Themes are also available however you have to use at least two from this year. *Assuming your responsabilities *The power of love *Scars from the past *Fight for a better future *Choosing the lesser of two evils *The price of neutrality *Things that can't be bought *The potential to change the world *Escaping tradition *Finding your vocation *Unecessary conflict *My rage will be your inheritance *Is violence able to bring peace? *The lone wolf *Behind glory and heroism All stories must be under the category "Short Story Contest 2017 - 2018". The winner will be put under the category "Short Story Contest Winner", along with the winners of the previous editions. Again, if anyone wants to ask absolutely anything, my talk page is open. Be sure to do your best and, most importantly, have fun! If you are entering the contest post in the Blog below, and if you have already decided on your themes then you can go ahead and post them with your entry. Current Entries I am going to leave it open for two more weeks. However these are the current people who have said that they are going to enter. Lvdoomien, FoolishImmoralFOOL, Carabe197, Rfldsza, Category:Blog posts Category:Short Story Contest 2017 - 2018 Category:LordNoodleXIV